1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tortillas and other baked, unfermented dough products in generally flat form that are stacked within a package.
2. Background Information
1. The Prior Art Product
Although it is believed the invention is applicable generally to unfermented cooked dough products with a textured surface layer in a flat shape, including pitas, pancakes, matzos and the like, the invention was made with tortillas and will be described with respect to such tortillas.
Unlike the usual dough breads with yeast, dough in unfermented cooked dough products, such as a tortilla, does not rise but when the product is baked quickly at high heats, the dough puffs to a varying degree, either from steam formed within the product alone, or from steam and baking powder, an ingredient. The steam condenses into moisture when the tortilla is cooled. This moisture is trapped within the tortilla interior, but eventually the tortilla, if not consumed, will dry out.
Baking time is relatively quick with, for instance tortillas, usually taking from 15 to 40 seconds. The temperature of the tortilla may be 180.degree. F. when it comes out of the baking phase. It may then be rapidly cooled at, for instance, a temperature in the range of 30.degree. F. to 50.degree. F., or at an ambient temperature of, for instance, 78.degree. F.
The tortilla, immediately after baking and cooling, is relatively soft and flexible, and has a textured, contoured, distinct surface layer which has been exposed in the baking process to high heat from, for instance, ribbon gas burners. Contour on the surface layer exists on a very small scale but even to the naked eye, such surface is almost a "moonscape" with creases, ridges, undulations, swirls, depressions, folds, and other contours formed by the non-uniform expansion of the steam during the baking process, as well as from the effect of the high heat.
The tortilla outer distinct surface layer, during baking, is directly exposed to the heat. As opposed, for instance, to a crust on bread, the distinct surface layer is highly flexible and formed into the distinct layer by the relatively rapid baking at high heat and the cooling process. The moisture in the uncooked dough "puffs" during baking and "blows" against the outer surface which has been quickly baked since it is directly exposed to the high heat, causing somewhat of a light "balloon" effect, with the outer surface of the tortilla forming a "skin" of the balloon.
Such tortillas made of corn or wheat flour are well known and extensively made and consumed.
The tortillas, after baking and cooling, are often stacked, one on top of another, and then sealed in a package.